


Operation viperdragon

by Juliette01



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, Post Reveal, Shenanigans, Shipping, the Miraculous Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliette01/pseuds/Juliette01
Summary: If someone asked Chloé Bourgeois how she got roped into Marinette's crazy, complicated plan, they wouldn't get an answer.Mainly because Chloé Bourgeois doesn't do explanations. And because she herself has no idea how she got herself into this.





	Operation viperdragon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead. This fic was inspired by a discussion on tumblr and I might have offered to write a one shot.
> 
> Shortly, it came from the premise of Kagami and Luka, after getting their Miraculouses, being oblivious dorks about their feelings while Marinette tries to get them to admit their feelings. It escalated into me saying how even Chloé might get roped into her plans so here we are...
> 
> So, i hope you enjoy it.

If someone asked Chloé Bourgeois how she got roped into Marinette's crazy, complicated plan, they wouldn't get an answer.

Mainly because Chloé Bourgeois doesn't do explanations. And because she herself has no idea how she got herself into this.

After all, there aren't many things worth Chloé's attention. Even less things worth her effort. The least of all is someone else's love life. It was hard enough with Marinette and Adrien the first time around. But this... this is painful. Watching those two dance around each other like that is torture.

It's even worse than watching Marinette and Adrien be oblivious dorks, and that is saying something.

Chloé is a Bourgeois. She is her mother's daughter. The mayor is her dad. She could have everything and anything she wants. She is the Princess of Paris.

And yet here she is, scheming with Marinette how to get Kagami and Luka to open their eyes already.

Really, what even is her life anymore?

She should have never accepted the Bee Miraculous when her dad was akumatized. At least now she wouldn't have had to worry about someone else's love life, watching Kagami and Luka interact from above. At least being Queen Bee has its perks.

She should just leave. Marinette, Ladybug, Adrien, Chat Noir, they wouldn't mind. Or at least she hopes they wouldn't. But still, there's room for drama and she should at least get to see it firsthand.

And if she enjoys Kagami's slight stuttering around Luka - thank God it's not as bad as Marinette's was - and Luka being flustered by Kagami... well, she can have at least this.

Marinette sighs next to her. Or well, Ladybug does. Chloé is indifferent to the whole secret identity stuff. Sure, she makes sure to call her teammates by their superhero name and not their civilian name but there's no harm in thinking about them as their civilian selves.

"We can try again another time," Chloé offers, because really, waiting for them to get over their awkwardness is just pointless. And as much as she enjoys seeing them flustered, not even she's cruel enough to want to see them like this for too long. Well, she's not that cruel anymore, but that's beside the point.

"No, no. We almost got them. We just need a more romantic atmosphere."

Chloé blinks. "They're literally sitting on a bench. In park. And we're spying on them. Not even you could make a romantic atmosphere out of this situation."

Marinette frowned, her nose crinkling up in a very familiar way that's still surprising for Chloé to see on Ladybug's face. Really, how she figured out Marinette was Ladybug so late was a miracle in and of itself. Or maybe her own stupidity not allowing her to see the similarities between the two.

"No, no. I can work with this. I just need..." Her head shots up. "Where even is Adrien? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago."

Chloé shrugs. "Probably grooming himself. You know how models are." That makes Marinette smile. "Don't worry, he'll come. He's probably trying to escape his bodyguard to transform."

Marinette shakes her head. "We still need him here for the plan." She checks her yoyo and calls him but there's no answer.

"Helllo, My Lady. Queenie," a new voice says behind them. She doesn't need to turn her head to see who it is but she really wants to throw him off the roof for calling her Queenie. But she's reformed, she's better than that. Besides, if she does that, it could destroy their not-so-perfect plan.

Chat Noir makes his way to Ladybug and their hands instantly find each other. Chloé rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything. She's long since gotten over their displays of affection.

"What are we working with?" Adrien asks.

"So far nothing. They're just talking."

"They're doing better than you did everytime you tried asking Adrien out," Chloé comments. Because yes, she's a better person but she's still herself and she still enjoys making quips to her classmates. The only difference is that now they're not meant to sting - no pun intended - but to cheer them up.

"I'm not going to answer to that," Marinette says, gaze on their targets. It still amazes Chloé how fast Marinette can think, how fast she can figure out a solution or a crazy plan that somehow always works.

"So what do you need me to do, My Lady?" Adrien asks, and it's still weird for Chloé to hear him talk like this. He's still Adrien, still her childhood friend and yet there are times like this when she realizes how more they have drifted apart over time. It's no wonder she missed he was Chat Noir for almost two years now.

"You need to go to them, chaton. As you. Well, Adrien-you. And act like Chat Noir-you. Pun. Joke around. Imply that they're on a date."

"That's a surprisingly easy plan," Chloé says. "Nothing too crazy. Are you sure you're Marinette?"

"No civilian names in costume, Queen Bee," she chastises.

"You just used Adrien's name."

"I didn't call him by his name," Marinette says, raising her arms in a placating gesture.

Chloé really wants to be mad at her but she takes one look at her and Adrien's faces - damn his kitten eyes - and relents.

"Fine," she huffs. "What about me?"

Marinette grins and it's in that moment that Chloé knows. The crazy, impossible, odds-defying part of Marinette includes her.

\---

Chloé watches as Adrien makes his way to the bench Kagami and Luka are sitting on. Hands in his pockets, shoulders relaxed, face free of any incrimatory expressions, he looks like the perfect picture of how someone should be.

Only she knows best.

She grins when he plops himself next to Kagami and says something that makes the pair of oblivious dorks blush. She resents the fact that she can't hear that far away in the distance.

He's gesticulating a lot and laughing and clearly making his ridiculous puns - hers are so much better than his - all the while Kagami looks like she wants to slice him in two just to shut him up. Luka, meanwhile, looks like he wants nothing more than for the ground to swallow him whole.

Now that's true blackmail material. Too bad she's not like that anymore. Oh well, teasing them endlessly would have to suffice.

Ladybug drops next to her, a pink box with red hearts all over it in her hands.

"You're late," Chloé says. Marinette left the moment Adrien jumped down from their roof and she was supposed to return sooner than she just did.

"Only two minutes late. I got it." She holds the box towards Chloé and for a moment Chloé lets herself enjoy the delicious scent coming from it. Too bad they can't have any of the pastries there. Something must show on her face because Marinette smiles. "Don't worry, I kept a few for us. They're in my room back at the bakery, once we're done here we can have them.

And Adrien is lucky because if he and Marinette weren't together, Chloé would have professed her undying love for her and asked for her hand in marriage. Anything for her family's pastries.

"Your turn," Marinette says as Chloé takes the box. "Don't be suspicious," she advices and gently pushes Chloé towards the edge of the roof.

Chloé nods and jumps down into an alley. The moment she lands, she lets her transformation drop. Pollen flies from her Miraculous, her eyes widened at the scent of freshly baked goods.

"Not these ones," Chloé says. "Later, okay?"

Pollen nods. "I can wait, my Queen."

Chloé smiles at the old nickname. Pollen still keeps calling her that even after she's insisted that there's no need to call her Queen. "I'm going to go out there. Hide."

With a nod, Pollen zips inside Chloé's purse - a trick they learned from Marinette and her kwami.

Squaring her shoulders, Chloé walks out of the alley and hurries to where Adrien is still trying to ease the tension. She puts on a smile and, unlike Adrien, plops herself right between Kagami and Luka. They barely have enough room on the bench now that there's four of them but they make it work.

"Look what I brought," Chloé says and practically shoves the box of sweets into Kagami's lap. "Freshly baked pastries from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, courtesy of the other Bug in our team."

Kagami raises an eyebrow, glancing down at the box in her lap before opening it. "Of her own volition?" She asks and takes out a heart-shaped cookie.

"Yep."

"Baked for us?"

"Yep." Chloé nods, trying her best not to grin. "Just eat it."

"For the four of us?" Kagami asks, barely glancing at the cookie in her hand. "All heart shaped. And red and pink."

"You know how Marinette is. She's a romantic at heart," Chloé answers quickly. "They are delicious. I got a few before bringing them to you so the three of you will have to share it."

Kagami gives her a look that's clearly meant to emphasize on how little she actually believes Chloé.

"Actually, I already bought some earlier today," Adrien says, eyes glinting with his usual Chat Noir mischief. "So you two can take these." He and Chloé stand up before Kagami and Luka could even begin to protest.

"I need to go, I promised Sabrina I'd take her shopping and I'd hate to disappoint her," Chloé half lies. She did promise to take Sabrina shopping later that day. "Talk to you later." She leaves before any of them could say anything.

"Ye-yeah, I should get going too. My father wants me home early today. Bye guys. Have fun." He takes off in the same direction Chloé did, missing the look Kagami shared with Luka.

They wait for about a minute before Luka glances behind him and sees Queen Bee and Chat Noir landing on a roof, next to Ladybug.

"They really went beyond anything they did so far," Kagami comments, watching as the trio fist bumps one another. She takes a bit of the cookie, smiling at the taste."

"Indeed," Luka says and reaches over for a heart shaped macaron. "Maybe we should put them out of their misery. They have been trying to set us up for quite a while now."

Kagami snorts, finishing the last of her cookies. "Nah. Let them struggle for a bit longer."

"You're a cruel person, Kagami," Luka says then chuckles. "And yet it's your heart that I'm most attuned to. Your notes are just as soft as ever. You're the most beautiful song I've ever had the pleasure of hearing."

Kagami smiles, ignoring the blush that's spreading across her face. She's still surprised when Luka says things like this, so sweet and so pure. It's funny, it was him who finally got her to open up more, to trust other people easier.

"You're still a dork," she says, needing to have the upper hand in their conversation.

Luka smiles knowingly at her and they easily change the subject back to what they were talking about before Adrien and Chloé interrupted their date.

\---

"Are you kidding me?" Chloé huffs, crossing her arms as she watches Kagami and Luka talk like nothing just happened. "Nothing changed. This is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!"

Beside her, Marinette sighs. "Looks like the playlist Nino came up with will have to be postponed. As will be Alya taking them to Andre for ice-cream."

Chloé rolls her eyes. "Don't forget Alix with the rose petals. How did you convince her to agree with it anyway?"

"I didn't. She suggested it. She says acting like a cupid but with petals instead of arrows is her true calling."

"She did a good job those several times with you and me," Adrien says with a chuckle.

"She did," Marinette agrees. Then she perks up. "I still have a few more idea though. And if those don't work, I'll just stick with tactical battle plans. Those are easier than getting these two to admit their feelings." 

Adrien nods. "They're a bit too stubborn for their own good, aren't they?

Marinette only nods in agreement.

Chloé's eyes twitches. "You're the ones to talk."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/random-posts-and-stuff. Come say hi.
> 
> Also don't worry, I didn't forget about Beating Hearts, I just had a massive case of writers block and a lot of shit going on. I'm already working on the next chapter and I'm hoping to post it by next week.
> 
> Also also, don't forget to leave a comment or kudos. They make me happy.
> 
> Bug out :)


End file.
